


Take My Heart

by alexdamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Slight mention of Alex, SuperCorp, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamnvers/pseuds/alexdamnvers
Summary: And Lena then wanted to go everywhere and do everything with Kara, because she knew with her, she was safe and protected and loved.Or, when Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers just so happen to both be traveling back to America on the unsinkable Titanic and lose their hearts to each other on the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Supercorp.. woah.. This was based off of the idea by @lenaluthorisgay on Tumblr, and is also dedicated to her as my Supergay Valentine :)
> 
> Check me out at @agent-danvcrs on Tumblr for more of me!

Lena walks onto the deck of the Titanic, each step taking her happily away from her mother. A man waits at the entrance whom offers to carry her bags for her, but Lena kindly rejects and continues along to the first class cabins, smirking slightly as she can sense her mother's discomfort back on the dock.

She continues along down the elevator and through a few hallways, arriving at her cabin within minutes. She opened the door to find a large room with a few doors leading to other sections of her cabin. She opens a few of the doors until she finds the bedroom. After a few moments, her cases are unpack and she is sitting on her bed, thinking if this was the best idea, leaving London. She settles on _yes, nothing could've been better._

\--------------------

Kara almost missed her chance of getting on that ship. Cat gave her the ticket only 20 minutes before the Titanic was departing, so she rushed home, grabbed what little she had, and ran to the port, making it by only 2 minutes. She sprinted onto the boat, panting as she finally stepped afoot the deck.

She helplessly manuevered her way to the third class cabins, looking for G-22. After a lot of walking and running into other passengers, the blonde finally found her room. Since she was third class, she had to share a room, so when she walked in, three other girls were in the room. She settled her bags quietly on her bunk and sat down. Now, she knew it wasn't the best situation, but if anything, she was so thankful to be on the unsinkable ship.

Kara was on the ship to report, but she seemed to already be failing at her job. The captain's opening speech had already started and Kara was not there. As she was bolting around the final turn before the bow of the ship, she was stopped. Well, she ran into something, _someone_. She tripped backwards and fell, landing flat on her bottom, but then was looking at a hand and a caring face.

She took the hand graciously as she was pulled off the ground. Before her stood a woman not much taller than her, dark hair carefully pulled back into a bun atop her head. Blue eyes as clear as the sky stared back into her own, and a smile played at her lips. She was the most beautiful woman Kara had ever seen. She started stuttering while appologizing, "I- I am so sorry, miss. I was, uh, running late for the captain's opening speech and I guess-"

The dark-haired woman started giggling at her fluster. She took a moment to bring herself back together, taking a deep breath and saying, "It's not a problem." Kara was smiling back at her, and my god, that smile was enough to make her weak at the knee. "I'm Lena. You didn't tell me your name?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm Kara. Kara Danvers."

"Well, Miss Danvers, I was wondering- would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" And of course, Kara would never be able to reject such a beautiful, kind woman. So, that night, Kara Danvers went to dinner with Lena. Was it a date, she had no idea, but she sure hoped it was.

That one dinner turned into lunch the next day, and that one turned into another. Yet, Kara knew she didn't belong there, and so did everyone else in the banquet hall. Kara had limited apparel, and her fanciest was a simple dress, black top with a blue skirt, and she knew that even that wouldn't be nearly as nice as what everyone else in that room would be wearing. Kara could hear the quiet comments around the room about her, but one look from Lena, and they all fell silent.

Lena didn't really talk about herself much. When Kara asks about her life back in Ireland, Lena's hands gather her dress in a tight ball beneath the table and her jaw clenches. Family matters were a subject Lena did _not_ want to speak about. She wouldn't even mention her last name. Kara knew that family was not a light subject, and that Lena would tell her when she was ready.

After lunch on that third day, Kara and Lena did not split ways, each heading to their own class section. Instead, Kara took hold of the other woman's hand, leading her down to the lower cabins, which were usually empty around that time of the day. They ran through the halls, their laughter bouncing off the walls.

Kara ran ahead, continuously letting Lena know that _you won't beat me!_ but she does catch up eventually, running into Kara and ending up with their bodies press together, leaning against the cool, metal wall. They stand there for a moment, catching their breath, and Kara whispers breathlessly, "I still win," and then kisses Lena, feeling all of her thoughts and troubles wash away. Lena's mind is swimming, but only one thought is vividly there, that _if this is what losing feels like, then let me lose everything._

When they break apart, giddy smiles cover both of their faces. Lena takes a hold on Kara's hand, and lead them through the metal door beside them, opening up to the engine room, and later the boiler room. They walk side by side, walking carefully as to not get caught. Lena is so fascinated by everything, and she takes the time to stop and explain what everything does, how they work, and so on. Kara half listens, so intrigued that this beautiful woman knew so much, half focused on the fact that she _was_ beautiful and _wow, how did I get so lucky?_

Kara knew she was falling, hard, and man, was she doomed.  
-  
Kara led Lena to the bow of the ship, Kara walking to the very tip and gazing over into the deep blue water, watching as a few dolphin lept by. But, Lena shied away, unfamiliar with the adventure and risk that Kara brought along.

The blonde wasn't going to have it, so she took her hand and led her up to the edge, Lena enjoying the feeling of the light breeze against her bare skin. Kara wraps her arms around her waist, holding her closer, and suddenly Lena feels like she was finally safe in her arms. Kara's voice broke the content silence: "I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I want to make you feel safe with me."

And Lena then wanted to go everywhere and do everything with Kara, because she knew with her, she was safe and protected and _loved._

Lena felt so safe, that when they returned back to her room, she told Kara about her family. How she was expected to follow in their footsteps and be perfect. How her family expected her to be the one to do great things, to go somewhere. How the weight of worlds rested upon her shoulders, those worlds being desolate, dark, and filled with evil. And Kara doesn't respond, just nods every so often and holds a tight grip on her hands as she talks, her thumb caressing her hand lightly. "You are a good person, Lena Luthor."

And Lena just stares back for a moment, unable to comprehend that Kara _knows_. "Y-You knew? But, how?" Lena questioned, her voice small and quiet. A small smile plays upon Kara's lips.

"I always knew, from the moment I bumped into you that first morning. It's my job, I guess, to know everything that's happening on the Titanic, and you just happened to fall in with that. But, you're Lena. Your last name and history mean nothing to me. You are you, and that's all that matters."

Then Kara told Lena about her life. She had a sister back home, Alex, and she was the most supportive person in her life and she loved her with all of her heart. She told her how she's trying _so hard_ to make it as a reported, but it's so hard, but she's trying and that's all that matters. And Kara draws, an interest she found after taking a figure drawing course back in school, carries a sketchbook with her almost everywhere, and Lena is intrigued. She asked to see the book, and she was amazed. The sketches were so beautiful and astonishing, Lena couldn't resist asking. "Can you draw me?"

And of course Kara couldn't say no. But she was not expecting what was to come. Lena started to play with the hem of her top, slipping it over her head with ease. Next, the skirt and pantyhose are on the floor with the top and she's laying there, completely naked. A smirk played at the Luthor's lips as she leaned into the couch across from Kara. The blonde is frozen, she's staring, and Lena's eyebrow raises. Kara forgets how to draw for a moment, and Lena giggles as heat rises to Kara's cheeks.

"Was figure drawing class this much fun?" Lena teases, and Kara chokes.

\--------------------

Kara slept over that night, waking up to Lena's arms wrapped around her torso, a smile spread across her sleepy face. Kara thinks about her tiny shared cabin, her small bunk, and she thinks, _there is no way in hell I am going back to that cell._

It was only the next night when the ship hit the iceberg, while they were asleep, wrapped up in each other's embrace. The ship rocked the bed a bit, causing Lena to stir a bit, but not fully waking her up.

Soon, there are sirens blaring through the hallways, lights flashing in the cabin. Kara wakes immediately, sitting up in panic, her heart beating out of her chest in a rapid pattern. Lena woke almost seconds later, panic evident in her eyes. They put on whatever clothing they could find and run out into the hallway, following the crowd of people, all without saying a word to each other.

Their hands are intertwined as they step out into the dark, cool air. It's hard to see, the only light illuminating from the stars and moon above and the faint oil lamps running down the sides of the ship. They are tossed and turned each and every way until their hands are broken apart.

Lena is pushed towards a lifeboat, being forced to get on but she can't! She can't get on, not without Kara!! She yells for Kara, screaming her name repeatedly, but there's never a response. The man behind her pushes her to the boat, yelling at her to _get on! _and so she finally obliges, stepping onto the boat. It's slowly lowered into the water and it doesn't phase her when they touch down, or when water splashes up onto her legs, or when they start to move away from the ship because all she can think about is how Kara is still up there and she's most likely not going to make it.__

__Soon, all of the lifeboats are lowered, but she can't seem to spot Kara on any of them. She stares up at the grand ship as she hears it crack, the noise shattering through the frozen air. The ship then goes down and plummets into the ocean below. The ship pulls her heart along with it._ _

__Later that night, a rescue boat arrives and Lena is pulled on along with the other survivors. She can't seem to process anything going on around her, there were hundreds of others, screaming and weeping, yet she didn't hear a sound. A man led her to a place to sit and placed a blanket around her shoulders, then left her to her deathly silent thoughts. She stares at the deck beneath her feet, and she doesn't deserve this, Kara deserved this not her. Kara should have lived-_ _

__Her thoughts are broken by a sob so oddly familiar, she takes a second to look up. A few yards ahead of her stood Kara Danvers, hair a tattered mess and skin pale, but she still looked so beautiful. Lena jumped up immediately and they charged towards each other, wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace, tears flooding down their faces. And no one seemed to stare, or care, because they were all searching and finding their loved ones too._ _

__They broke the hug and Kara started rambling on about how _I thought I was going to die, Lena! But then I found this wooden plank just big enough that I could keep myself afloat out of the water, and then a lifeboat came and took me in even when there was barely enough room for me to fit, and then the resue ship got her and-__ _

__Lena kissed her, stopping her trail of thoughts. Kara kissed back._ _

__They make it to America together, and they make it through. Kara's account of the voyage and sinking sailed and became the top story for weeks, became famous overnight. Kara's friend, Winn, gets her a teahing job, she teaches a course mechanical engineering and she couldn't be more happier with her career._ _

__Lena writes to her family, letting them know that she survived, she's alive and well, and that she wasn't coming back. Kara introduced Lena to the famous Alex Danvers and they hit it off immediately, Alex letting Kara know that she was a definite keeper._ _

__Sometimes, Lena does miss her old life. It was much easier, yet at the same time carried so much burden. But it was nice. Sometimes, the two women mourn their time on the ship, and mourn the time that they spent thinking that the other one was dead, but then remembering that they were both still alive._ _

__They were alive. And they were together. And they were in love. And that's all that mattered._ _


End file.
